the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael
" I believe something new is happening out there" - Samael to Varian. Samael is the third Archangel Anu ever created and he was born a few moments later than Michael, making him the third oldest Archangel. He is the one that seduced Eve and tempted her and Adam into seeing the Tree of Knowledge, condemning humanity to damnation. He is also responsible for siring many Nephilims and other offsprings, causing him to be castrated and banished into Hell as his ruler, trapping him inside the once body of Abaddon. History Early life Samael was created a few seconds after Michael, making him the third oldest Archangel; immediately, Samael proved to be almost the polar opposite of Michael, known to be very serious and rarely smiling, whereas Samael was famous for taking almost anything serious. Raised by Lucifer, Samael soon poved to be the least skilled of the three Archangels, but he was very skilled with death magic and into convincing people to do whatever he wants. Sent by Lucifer, Samael soon learned more about his talents, becoming a powerful foe capable to combine his physical might with his death like powers: Samael was capable to best even Michael, although it was not an easy fight. Guiding the the Watchers Samael was named the chief of the Watchers, since he was a primordial version of them and he took his task with pleasure, commanding over two millions of Angels at his command. He personally trained them into learning how to use their powers, while Lucifer taught them how to use their basic abilities. In time, Samael became a very good leader, but he was not as good as were Lucifer and Michael and he stated that he prefers to spend his free time doing other things. The Eternal Conflict After a while, Samael an his siblings witnessed the arrival of wicked creatures known as Demons, creatures that were destroying or corrupting everything in their way. Angels took action against them and they realised that these creatures were guided from the Archdemons, who had also formed an allegiance with the Shedim to destroy everything outside their birth world. Samael and the others learned that these creatures were born into an infernal realm called Hell, formed after the defeat of Abaddon and the destruction of his physical form. The Archdemons were born as weapons of Evil and each of them was the incarnation of an Evil aspect, making them very powerful and capable to best any Angel, with only Lucifer capable to defeat them, although it was difficult even for him. Samael was tasked to use its powers to bring death among their ranks and he went with Michael and Lucifer in first line, attacking the Demons and he personally defeated Mephisto with Michael, forming a strong bond with him. Samael also aided into getting the upper hand against powerful foes such as Diablo and his demons of Terror, capable to break the Angels' will, and he was also fundamental into besting Azmodan, the greatest militar warrior among Archdemons. It was Samael who managed to elaborate the idea of trapping the Archdemons' souls inside the Dark Soul Stones, preventing them to be ever realised upon the world. The Dark War However they soon learned that Abaddon was not the only one to have sired children: Shelob had created a creature of darkness known as Azatoth and had tasked him to form other siblings, forming a group of six Outer Gods, creature of such darkness that were enough to greately scare even Samael, who became much more serious when he learned of their existance. Samael and his siblings went after each Outer God, gaining also the help of the Elementals. Samael was sent to kill Magnum Innominadum with his Watchers and they succeded, but at a great cost and Samael bearely managed to win; Samael and the other Angels then went to aid Lucifer, who was fighting Azatoth on his own in the Heart of Darkness, hoping to prevent him to come on Heaven and starting to obscure it forever. Even if Lucifer won, Samael managed to see that he had changed and although sometimes he tried to talk to his brother, he was always pushed away. Job as the Seducer When Lilith left and Eve was created, Anu tasked Samael to go on Earth to see if humans could resist to be induced into temptation, since Samael was known to be very persuasive and capable to convince people to do his bidding. However it proved a failure, since Eve and Adam went on the Tree of Knowledge and they learned about Evil, being cursed forever. For this reason they were banished from the Garden of Eden and Samael was tasked once again to seduce Eve, but this time into a different way: Eve's task was being capable to resist the Seducer advances and prove herself loyal to her husband, Adam. Even if Eve's first child, Cain, proved to be completely human, no one ever knew if he was the son of Adam or Samael, since she had slept with both of them and Samael simply showed little to no interest into his potential son. As the centuries passed, Samael continued to seduce people, however he started to lack responsibility and he started to impregnate many women along with his fellow Watchers that followed him. Michael started to see this and he informed their father, who ordered Samael to return back to Heaven and to explain himself, however Samael refused, saying he was busy doing his job and he continued to act carelessly, siring many Nephilims and he also started to hang out with other creatures, even some Demons, much to Michael's horror and disgust. This would lead Lucifer to guide his rebellion, beliving humanity must be wiped out before they could make all the Angels like Samael and the Grigori that chose to follow him. Lucifer's rebellion When Lucifer rebelled, Samael did not join his older brother, but he simply remained on Earth playing with humans, since he started to have a passion as the Serducer, however he made clear that he viewed humanity more as his toys rather than beautiful creatures, beliving them weak and imperfect. Even if his siblings returned to Heaven to aid Lucifer, Samael remained on Earth, too blinded by his happiness about his life to see that this would mark how people would see him for the rest of eternity. Meeting Lilith With Lucifer's death, Samael too was casted into Hell, where he met a beautiful woman named Lilith: Samael immediately saw that she was very beautiful and he tried to seduce her, however she proved uneefected by his advances, telling him into a low, seducive tone that he seemed like a child who was desperate for women's attention. Samael was surprised by this and so he started to meet in secret again this woman, becoming friend with her and eventually, lover. Together, they claimed Hell, crushing any resistance and starting to form their own children, such as the Lilim, Varian and Ash. They slept both together but also with other creatures, siring and forming all kind of Demons, creating a powerful army; they were also aided by many Angels, Demons and other supernatural creatures that took the example of Samael and Lilith. The Invasion of Half Breeds Samael and Lilith unleashed a terrible army of Half Breeds upon the Earth, where these hybrids stated to corrupt and destroying the world around them, forcing Heaven to take action and stop this invasion, however it proved very hard, especially because of Half Breeds sired by Archangels, Archdemons and other powerful Primordial Species Level Entities, forcing Heaven to wipe out almost 99% of humanity with the Deluge. After this, Samael and Michael fought once again, however Samael proved too skilled and Michael was almost defeated, until his fellow siblings arrived and they helped him to defeat Samael; he was taken back to Heaven, where Michael castred him, cursed Lilith to never bare other children and he personally butchered all the Lilim. After this, both of them were bound to Hell, so that they could never leave that damned place. Birth of a Hero Tribes of East Sacrilegious Allegiance Seven Seals Apocalypse The Final Primordial Conflict Personality Samael is portrayed as a handsome man that rarely takes anything serious and jokes even in the most inappropriate situations: Michael always stated that Samael was irresponsible and childish, something that it started to be seen by others when humanity was born and Samael was tasked to seduce others. Samael showed to be cocky and reckless, spawing all kind of creatures in the world and either letting them to live by themselves or abandoning them, showing no emotional contact toward any of them. As the Venom of God, Samael as a dark sense of humor and rarely people likes it: the Princes of Hell and many White Eyed Demons stated that Samael was a creature that enjoyed torturing damned souls, acting in a way that many describe as being devilish, like if Samael was the actual Devil rather than Lucifer. Like his oldest brother, Samael belives humanity unworthy of being helped, since he sees them only as his plaything and he enjoys having sex with them, stating they know a lot about it. When he is disturbed while he is having fun, Samael can act cold and dangerous, since he deaply loves his job to seduce others and he does not take well when someone interupts him. After being castrated, Samael developed a deep hatred for Michael, beliving he had ruined his life of his nly purpose and he started to act much colder than before, becoming much less infantile. When Angered, Samael is now capable of a large and tremendous rage that will make him look extremely ferocious and capable to scare even Michael, who started to miss the childish little brother he once knew. Samael also changed view about his children and he grew fond to his son Varian, saving him from Michael's minions and keeping him safe while training him to become a powerful Nephilim. Physical Appearence Human Appearence In his human form, Samael is a 6'4" dashingly-handsome, incredibly charming, man with brown eyes, brown hair and a muscular body. Lucifer often sports expensive dark/ white suits, since he states those are the colour of death: white is the colour of bones, while black is the last colour someone see when he dies. As the Seducer, Samael is also capable to become really charming when he wants to be, becoming irresistible to females and gay male. Samael is described by many women as irresistible and capable to appear very good looking when he wants to be. Angelic Appearence Items * 'Samael's Scythe -' Powers and Abilities As the third Archangel to be ever created, Samael is described as being very powerful and capable to defeat even his older brother Michael, since he greately surpass him into fighting skills, but Samael is much more skilled with magic, especially that of death. * 'Low Tier Omnipotence -' ** 'Nigh Omniscence -' *** 'Necroscience -' ** 'Advanced Reality Warping -' *** 'Advanced Creation -' *** 'Advanced Destruction -' ** 'Archangel Smite -' ** 'Energy Manipulation -' *** 'Energy Perception -' *** 'Energy Blast -' * 'Immortality -' ** 'Nigh Invulnerability -' ** 'Advanced Super Healing Factor -' Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings Items Killing or Destroying Beings Items Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Angels Category:Archangels